With popularity of touch screen devices such as iPhone, iPod touch, iPad, android mobile phones and android tablets, touch screen operations gradually become popular and accustomed operation manners, and playing video on touch screen devices is increasingly favored by people. When video is played on a touch screen device, image can be rotated.
Currently, a method of adjusting the display of an image is as follows: obtaining, during a process of playing an image, moving information of a touch screen device body; and rotating, according to the moving information of the touch screen device body, the image.
However, the existing technology has at least the following problems: in the existing technology, an image is rotated according to moving information of a touch screen device body, so the touch screen device body must be moved when image adjustment is required, which involves a complicated operation; moreover, in the existing technology, adjusting the display of an image supports only the operation of rotating the image.